I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for allocation of resources in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
For some signaling channels used in a wireless communication system, such as the Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH), channel resources can be allocated in a way that enables multiple users to be multiplexed onto the channel resources. For example, multiple users can be multiplexed onto a set of resources in frequency and time corresponding to a channel by varying cyclic shifts, Walsh codes and/or other orthogonal covers, and/or other properties of resources respectively allocated to the users. However, existing techniques for resource allocation are subject to a loss of orthogonality due to channel dispersion and/or other similar causes, which can result in interference between users, a decrease in the number of users that can be multiplexed onto a set of channel resources, and/or other negative effects on the performance of the system. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement resource allocation techniques for a wireless communication system that mitigate at least the above shortcomings.